


糖果屋

by daomo7



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Brothers Grimm (2005)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, 故事背景发生在《格林兄弟》时间线后, 神秘客巫师设定
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7
Summary: 森林中的迷路人遇见了蓝眼睛的巫师。





	糖果屋

**Author's Note:**

> 《格林兄弟》是希斯莱杰和马特达蒙在05年主演的一部魔幻电影。因在幼年时盲目相信魔法从而间接害死了妹妹的杰克·格林（希斯饰）一直受到哥哥威尔·格林（马达饰）的厌弃。兄弟俩成人后以四处流浪招摇撞骗为生，假装帮助当地人驱鬼，实则全是自导自演，从而为自己赚得佣金和名气。但杰克一直不肯放弃相信魔法，在流浪中也坚持收集着当地的传说素材编写童话，即使一直被威尔冷嘲热讽。后来兄弟俩真的遇到了魔法造成的危机，关键时刻威尔用自己的生命保护了杰克，俩人的关系最终得到了缓和。  
> ——实际上在真正的历史里年长的是杰克，对文学更热衷的似乎也是威廉，而且兄弟俩感情其实很好。电影完全魔改反了【。  
> 把这部电影当脑洞大开的OOC同人剧来看吧

标题：糖果屋  
作者：道莫小七  
原作：《格林兄弟》《蜘蛛侠：英雄远征》  
配对：昆汀·贝克/杰克·格林  
等级：R  
摘要：森林中的迷路人遇见了蓝眼睛的巫师。  
警告：crossover，故事背景发生在《格林兄弟》时间线后，神秘客巫师设定

汉塞尔与格莱尔在森林中迷路了，他们原本用面包做了记号，但鸽子吃掉了面包，于是他们回不了家，只能一直走啊走，直到他们遇见了一座……

不，不是受到诅咒的王后的古堡，那个故事太过恐怖，并且在《莴苣公主》里就写过了，他停下笔，得想一个新的地点。——“杰克？”——小孩子们已经又饿又累了，他们遇见了……遇见了一座糖果做成的房子！对，他重新拿起笔，——“杰克！”——匆匆写下糖果屋的雏形：墙壁是饼干，屋顶是厚蛋糕，窗户玻璃是——

“啊！”

左耳传来一阵火辣辣的痛，杰克·格林跳了起来，羽毛笔和那本厚厚的书一起从他的膝上滑落掉到了地上。杰克想弯腰捡起来，但他的耳朵被固定住了，固定在他兄弟的手里。

“杰克！无论我怎么喊，你就是一门心思扑在你那愚蠢的故事上是吧！”另一位格林，威尔·格林，冲他怒吼，老天，他的嗓门真和他的手劲一样大。

“呃、啊……”杰克含糊地痛呼几声，踮着脚挣扎着把自己的耳朵从哥哥手里救下来，捂着那块发烫的皮肉躲到一边，不忘顺手赶紧拾起自己的纸笔，“什么，怎么了？”

气呼呼的那位格林瞪着他：“你知道我不止一次想把你和你的书一起踢到臭水沟里，对吧？”

杰克单手捧着怀里的笔记本，腾出另一只手搓了搓鼻子，看上去乖顺得像只小狗一样。他们两人都心知肚明，威尔现在要比过去更生气了，是因为两人都明白他的威胁只是说说而已了。

诅咒事件让他俩多年病态的相处模式得到了缓解，但这并不代表着威尔·格林每次想到自己表现出的对杰克的憎恨再也不起效果了之后不会更加地恼羞成怒。

威尔丢给他一把斧子：“去砍些柴，别走太远，别一直拖拖拉拉的。——我看你还敢带着书去砍柴？！”他最后一声吼把不自觉又看向掉在地上的笔记的杰克吓了一跳。后者抱紧被扔到怀里的斧子，匆匆跑远了。

只有远了他才敢喊出声：“别对我发太大的火，威尔，我们都知道你在意我的！”

威尔冲他遥遥地挥了挥巴掌。

他们暂时露宿在了一片森林中，要威尔说，这全是杰克的错：是他没看好马匹，是他认错了路，是他搞丢了钱袋以至于两人没有办法搭车只能步行到下一个小镇，再靠在当地的酒馆吹嘘“格林兄弟”的英雄事迹而挣些——稿费，杰克这么叫。滚开，威尔这么叫。

“墙壁是饼干，屋顶是厚蛋糕……”杰克嘀嘀咕咕，深一脚浅一脚地跨过凸出地面的树根与土坑，将野草踩出窸窸窣窣的碎响，“窗户玻璃是糖块……”

他本来只要在附近砍掉一两棵稍细些的小树就行了，但在满脑子都是关于刚才的故事的构思的分神下，等他反应过来停住脚步时，已经忘记怎么回去了。

“……哦。”他低声感慨，这一幕真是太熟悉了。

来路上没有面包，似乎一时也找不到蟾蜍，杰克·格林转身环顾的时候，又不幸地忘记自己方才背对的是哪个方向了。

好吧，兄弟，你可以对我生气了。因为我自己也想这么做。

杰克没沮丧太久，实际上他一向擅长尽早摆脱这种情绪，十五年来的熟能生巧。挥了挥斧头扛到肩上，他转身准备随便选个方向——

“嘿！”

面前的男人微微往后仰着身，似乎是为了躲避他方才没看身后的那一斧子。始作俑者反而被吓了一跳，他总是有这么一点儿神经质的，后退的时候又不知道绊到了什么，重心失控直接往后栽去——之前被男人抓住了胳膊拉过来，并极其丢人地，一头撞上了对方的胸膛。

鼻梁上的镜架与那身坚硬的盔甲样的东西狠狠地磕在了一起，后果就是砸得他一时根本顾不上道谢或道歉，只能先抹掉眼镜捂着脸，准确来说，是捂着被撞到了泪腺后直冒水的眼睛，呜咽着弯下腰等着那股酸痛的麻痹感过去。

“噢，天哪，”一个低沉且听起来极度无措的嗓音不安地柔声询问，“你还好吗？真抱歉，都是我的错。”

“不不，是我太冒失，我总是这么……”杰克缓过气来后，重新戴上眼镜，抬起头隔着泪雾眨着还在疼的眼睛，“笨手笨脚的。”

面前的男人有一头棕色的短发，蓝得清澈的双眼，带着安抚与歉意的弯起的唇边是修剪整齐的络腮胡须。他的微笑中带有一种镇定般的魔力，很容易便让人心生好感，……并第一时间竟没反应过来对方那身奇特的打扮。

“你是巫师？”杰克脱口而出。

男人有几分惊讶，却并不惊恐，只是继续用那种柔柔的嗓音问：“抱歉，这吓到你了吗？”

“不，不！”杰克连忙否认，“老天，你不知道我有多喜欢你们，魔法，巫师，这些最棒的东西竟然都是真的——”

他的后半句在意识到自己的失态时戛然而止。杰克不安地擦了擦鼻尖，面前的男人却呵呵地笑了起来，带着几分怀念语气地感叹：“真难得，我已经记不清上次别人对我释放善意是什么时候了……”

“上次？”

“不，其实我记得，”男人自己改了口，“是在被驱逐之前。我只是一个人在森林里生活得太久了，忘了日子。”

“发生了什么？”杰克下意识地压低了嗓音追问，对方身上的悲伤气息过于浓厚，即使他仍笑得温润可亲。

“那是一个很长，很长的故事。”男人伸出手，“昆汀·贝克。”

杰克也连忙握住他的手：“我叫杰克，呃，杰克·格林。”

私底下他带着几分雀跃和小得意的，毕竟身为一对骗子/英雄，格林兄弟名气远扬——虽然也只是在小部分地区的乡镇上流传。

然而看那男人的神情似乎是属于那小部分地区之外的，但那副始终温和的宽厚微笑与掌心传来的热度倒也让人忘了不满与失落。“那么，杰克——我可以这么叫你吗？”自称昆汀的男人轻声问，“我可以有幸请你来我的小屋里做客，把这个故事与你分享吗？”

“唔……”杰克有些犹豫。实际上，不行，虽然你是个巫师，但我的兄弟还在等我，他对这种魔法的故事没有兴趣，威尔一向不肯相信这些，威尔也讨厌我相信这些，威尔……

去他的威尔。

“我很乐意。”

“好。”昆汀笑了笑，松开了他的手——杰克有一瞬间地怀念那股流逝了的体温——，向森林深处带路，并始终保持只比他多出一步半的距离，既不会太疏远，也在礼貌的亲近范围之内。

那把脱手又差点绊倒了主人的斧头安静地躺在草丛里，与周围的环境融为了一体。

“哇哦……”杰克不安地在这间林中小屋的椅上扭动了下身子，舔了舔嘴唇，试图点评方才听到的故事，“我是说，这个，这太不公平了。”

棕发的巫师淡淡地笑着，为杰克捧在手中的杯子里续上热茶，然后重新坐在他对面。

“不公平吗，也许。”曾拼命为自己的国家抵御外敌，为此甚至牺牲了家人，最终却被新一代的骑士诬陷驱逐的昆汀低垂了眼帘，“但想到我所在意的国家可以继续得到保护，我也可以安心了：毕竟彼……帕克，那个孩子不是什么坏人，他只是年轻气盛，太急于成名，一时冲昏了头脑，才要对我暗中下手冒领功劳。”

茶水的热气模糊了镜片，杰克低头摘掉眼镜，试图用自己的衣角擦干净，巫师却伸过手，隔空一挥，镜片立刻光洁如新。

“哦，谢谢。”杰克戴上后，视野顿时难得地明亮了许多。玻璃是奢侈品——即便不是，威尔也懒得给经常在野外发生碰撞的弟弟频繁更换新眼镜。“但，你就没想过为自己辩解吗？”

昆汀轻笑一声：“即使那么做，也没有任何意义。我的家已经被毁了，没有了真心愿意接纳我的人，住在哪里对我而言已经无所谓了。况且，人们总需要相信什么，一个人类骑士总比一个巫师要可靠。何必非要打破他们的安全感，白白造成恐慌？”

“我相信你。”杰克低声道。

昆汀抬起眼睛，认真地直视着杰克。

“谢谢，”他温柔地笑，“你真是个好孩子。”

险些被口水呛到的杰克有些窘迫：“实际上，我已经二十多岁了。”

昆汀笑出了声：“不，我不是说你的外表，是说你的心。”他冲杰克的胸口虚点了一下，“你依然有着孩子一样纯真的灵魂，这太少见了，老实说，我真的很少见到对我没有祈求，或者恐惧、憎恶的感情的人类。”

而上一次的是我的家人，我已经离世的亲友，挚爱。仍微笑着的昆汀用悲伤的眼神说。

那双蓝色的眼中似乎真的藏着大海——杰克没有亲自目睹过，但若让他想象，就应该是这样的：湛蓝，深沉，有能力掀起滔天巨浪，却将一切都强行压在水面之下，只微微地泛起波澜，反映着星星点点的光。

杰克无意识地伸出手去，似乎能触摸到海风。

然而下一秒火热的触感令他反应过来了自己的失态。那巫师的确异于常人，包括他比杰克要高得多的体温。

“抱歉……”

昆汀却只是摇摇头，仍握着杰克的手，甚至反而将它牵了过来，放在自己的侧脸上。

“没关系，我真的很喜欢你，杰克。”昆汀的声音飘渺不定，带着沙哑的蛊惑，掌心下的胡须在说话时的摩擦引起了一阵酥麻的痒意，“你是我见过的，最……”

他的声音越来越低，杰克不得不集中所有注意去分辨他的话，看那双像猫咪般总是挂着神秘笑意的嘴唇张合，劝诱，像是情人间亲昵的私语。

留下来，杰克。蓝眼睛的巫师对他说。

留下来，孩子。红眼睛的巫婆对他们说，她是专吃小孩的，灵敏的嗅觉代替了视力，她在森林里建起一座高塔，镜子反映出她的美貌——

“杰克？”

他惊回神，看见昆汀有些愕然的表情，以及自己刚从对方的掌心下抽离，仍茫然地停在半空的手，而他竟没意识到自己是什么时候挣脱的。

“……抱歉，”停了停后他开口，起身，后退，是迟到的防备的姿态，“但我——”

但我要离开了；但我听过——经历过——这个故事。

他早该反应过来的。他是相信且迷恋这些超自然的东西，但远不到甫一见面就对对方抱以浓烈的好感和全盘的信任的地步，尤其在马尔巴登镇事件之后，在他差点儿失去了兄弟之后，他理应对这些会魔法的人多加提防的。

巫师湛蓝的双眼望向别处，似是叹了口气，然后重新看向他。

“我编的故事哪里出了问题？”他的语气依旧低柔，内容却让人汗毛倒立。

杰克本能地退后一步，又一步，再一步时背后却撞上了什么。什么坚硬的，盔甲样的东西。

眼前的一切瞬间被黑暗中的绿色雾气所包裹，同时杰克惊叫着被从身后的一双手搂进怀里。

噢不，不不不，别再来一次了！

“你为什么非要醒过来呢……”男人像面对不听话的孩子般失望而无奈，叹息吐在他的耳边，呵出的热气顿时令他的脊椎窜过一道电流般的颤栗，同时一只手伴着不正常的高温缓慢爬上他的胸口，“你喜欢这个梦，魔法，童话，传说，那些都是真实的，你喜欢我这个‘饱受磨难仍心怀善念的巫师’也是真实的。”

不要看她的眼睛，不要看他的眼睛，别听，什么都别信。

“这很好，因为你值得我为你做这一场梦，”原本抓着他肩膀的昆汀转了半个圈，来到了他身前——但他看不清对方，模糊的视野让他后知后觉，自己的眼镜被不知何时取下了，“我说过，我是真的喜欢你，杰克。毕竟……”

后半句被淹没在了一个吻里，湿热的舌轻易探入了正疯狂地自言自语的口中。杰克睁大了眼睛。不，倒不是说他从没接过吻，但那次，那是个真爱之吻，将马尔巴登的姑娘们，将他的哥哥，一同从死亡带回人间的正派的魔法之吻，这次……好吧，绝对也与魔法有关，否则他为什么无法挣扎？但也绝对与正派无关……

相反，有什么危险的预感令他毛骨悚然。

仍停留在他心口上的那只手掌的体温高得无法忽视，微微曲起的几根指头也是，隔着薄薄的衣物布料，灼烫着他的皮肉。

“——杰克！”

紧接着一切都突兀消失了。

“……杰克？……杰克！……”

他猛地睁开眼睛，看见的是自己的兄弟难得的焦急担忧的脸。

然后这种表情消失在了看见他苏醒之后，还伴随着不耐烦的一推。刚想坐起来的杰克被这一下又摔躺回了草地上。

“你跑哪儿去了！”威尔·格林忿忿起身，“我找了你这么久，你居然都没听到？”

杰克重新坐起来，听着一旁的兄长滔滔不绝的训斥，在意识到模糊的视野是因为鼻梁上少了什么时，伸手在周边的草丛里胡乱摸索着。

“给。”他要找的东西被威尔没好气地塞过来，“这么多年了你近视的度数居然没怎么涨，真是奇迹。”

杰克低头打开镜腿戴上。可能因为刚刚醒来，重新戴上眼镜后，视野顿时难得地明亮了许多。

正仔细打量着他的威尔在他抬起头后立刻转开了视线，重新换上怒气冲冲的表情：“说真的，你是怎么跑丢这么远，还在草地上睡着了的，学者？”

“……我不清楚，”杰克捂着脑袋，从地上爬起身，因为太阳穴处的抽痛而闷哼一声，“我想不起来了。”

“那就跟着我。”威尔不耐烦地招呼，手上拎着原本丢给杰克的斧头。他没告诉后者，这是他在距离这儿有近乎两里地远的地方捡到的。

老天，他以后还能——还敢放任这个麻烦鬼远离到他视线之外的地方吗？

杰克乖乖跟在对方身后，不忘追问：“你是怎么知道回去的路的？你问了蟾——”

“我丢了石子。”

“……好的，好办法。哦！我要先写在第一次迷路的时候，否则进展太快了，少了剧情铺垫。”

“你还没忘掉你的蠢故事？”

“实际上，我有了更多的灵感了……你觉得女巫最后被关进烤炉里烧死如何？”

“受不了你那变态的脑子了。”

……

远处的巫师愤怒地瞪着捧在手中的水晶球，绿色的雾气慢悠悠地在球体中盘旋着，似乎是在嘲弄他的功亏一篑。

昆汀·贝克气急败坏地将它掷了出去。

“杰克……”他从咬着的牙关里挤出这个名字，“杰克·格林！”

怒吼声惊飞了旁边树上一群碧眼的白鸟，他最忠实的魔法奴仆，也是他的眼线。

几个深呼吸后，昆汀揉了把脸，总算压下了火气。他把扔远了的水晶球招回来，看着其中绿雾散去后现出的人影，重新恢复了温和的微笑。

总是会有机会的。杰克·格林。

“我真的很喜欢你，毕竟不是谁都有那样纯净的心脏。”

他舔了下嘴唇。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 1.整部《格林童话》看下来印象深刻的就是“舌尖上的心脏”【x  
> （不是指日本作家改编的那个猎奇版的《你所不知道的格林童话》，就是正规少儿文学出版社的老书  
> 发现那个时代的童话大多都有些暗黑属性在里面，热衷吃人的格林童话是，热衷杀人的安徒生童话也是，还有那些叫不上作家名字的外国童话  
> （强调了一下外国是因为国内的以爱的战士郑渊洁为代表的暗黑童话基本杀人都是诛心……  
> 早年迪士尼改编经典名著时还是挺还原的。不知道大家还记不记得，第一部长片动画《白雪公主》里，继后变成老太婆去找白雪公主那段，地下监牢里关了一具渴死的骷髅，就是之前好心放跑了白雪公主的猎人  
> ……但是《钟楼怪人》（原型《巴黎圣母院》）给改成了什么鬼？？？  
> 很奇怪的是长大后细思恐极的设定，小时候反而很淡定“啊就是有这样的设定存在的”完全接受  
> 对暗黑的东西毫不避讳的，要么是疯子要么是稚童（中二发言.jpg  
> ——要真说唯一吓到我的，反而是书中人体结构扭曲走形的插图【。
> 
> 2.杰克是迷恋那些超自然的东西，但他刚见面就对神秘客抱以莫名好感主要是因为中了幻术的蛊惑  
> 以老吉迷人的蓝眼睛为媒介的幻术【不是
> 
> 3.我反复强调神秘客体温高得不正常，一方面是因为巫师异于常人的设定，另一方面，原著中糖果屋的巫婆就是被推进火炉里烧死的。杰克虽然不记得幻境了，但潜意识里留下了这个大纲概念，在后来写进了故事里


End file.
